Movie Kombat
Movie Kombat is an upcoming spinoff crossover game based on the success of the guest DLC for Mortal Kombat 9 and X. Plot In the MovieRealm, it was lead by Cinemo, the god summoned by Shinnok to summon all the different people in the MovieRealm to fight to the death. Playable Characters *Alien *Predator *Freddy Kruger *Jason Voorhees *Samara Morgan *Neo *Jennifer Check *Needy Lesnicki *Terminator *Ghostface *Dracula *Frankenstein *Drej Queen *Imhotep *Scorpion King *Gremlin *Sleestak *General Skeksis *Garthim *Wampa *Rancor *Chucky *Werewolf *RoboCop *Ludo *Mr. Hyde *Ghost *Witch *Rick Deckard *Hannibal Lecter *Max Rocktansty *Symbiote Spider-Man *BVS Batman *Cinemo Mortal Kombat Pack *Scorpion *Sub-Zero *Reptile *Raiden *Kitana *Jade *Mileena *Skarlet Samurai Jack Pack *Samurai Jack *Aku *Demongo *Time Guardian Greek Myths Pack *Medusa *Minotaur *Cyclops *Cerberus *Chimera *Sphinx *Hydra *Sea Dragon *Nemean Lion *Erymanthian Boar Danny Phantom Pack *Danny Phantom *Sam Manson *Tucker Foley *Ember McLain *Penelope Spectra Prehistoric Pack *Tyrannosaurus *Apatosaurus *Stegosaurus *Triceratops *Pteranodon *Elasmosaurus *Saber-Toothed Cat *Woolly Mammoth Variations Alien *Facehugger *Queen *Acidic Predator *Hish-Qi-Ten *Warrior *Hunter Freddy Kruger *Nightmare *Claw *Dreamer Jason Voorhees *Unstoppable *Slasher *Pursuer Samara Morgan * * * Jennifer Check *Succubus *Vagisil *Seductress Needy Lesnicki *Ditz *Monistat *Psychopath Terminator *Shooter *Skeleton *Glasses Ghostface *Masked * *Murderer Dracula *Bloodsucker *Shade *Bat Frankenstein *Monstrous * *Shocking Samurai Jack *Swordsman *Defender *Prince Aku *Shapeshifter *Samurai Army *Firebreather Demongo *Soul Summoner *Skull Thrower *Essence Steal Time Guardian *Guardian *Weapons Master *Invincible Fatalities Alien *You Bitch *Perfect Organism Predator *Ghostin' Us *Certain Death Freddy Kruger *Tell Em Freddy Sent Ya Jason Voorhees *Kill For Mother Needy Lesnicki *Shut The Fuck Up: *Kind Of The Shit: Dracula *I Never Drink Wine: Frankenstein *It's Alive * * Samurai Jack *No Escape *Come And Get Me Aku *Shogun Of Sorrow *Dark Lord Of All Darkness Demongo *Crush Him *I Seek You Alternate Costumes Tyrannosaurus Rex *20's T-Rex *70's T-Rex Apatosaurus *70's Apatosaurus Stegosaurus *70's Stegosaurus *Kentrosaurus Triceratops *70's Triceratops *Styracosaurus *Monoclonius *Pentaceratops Pteranodon *70's Pteranodon Elasmosaurus *70's Elasmosaurus *Muraenosaurus Saber-Toothed Cat *70's Saber-Toothed Cat *Thylacosmilus *Cave Lion Woolly Mammoth *70's Woolly Mammoth *American Mastodon *Imperial Mammoth *Deinotherium Stages *The Matrix *Egypt *Dracula's Castle *Frankenstein's Lab *Devil's Kettle *Xenomorph Prime *Jungle *Skynet Headquarters *Pit of Hate *Netherrealm *Earthrealm Voice Cast *Dee Bradley Baker as Alien, Gremlin, Werewolf, Reptile, Drej Queen, Prehistoric Monsters, Greek Myth Monsters *Peter Cullen as Predator *Steve Blum as Ghostface, Scorpion King, Sub-Zero *Jeff Bennett as Freddy Krueger, Skeksis General *Tara Strong as Samara Morgan, Chucky, Ember McLain, Penelope Spectra *Keanu Reaves as Neo *Megan Fox as Jennifer Check *Amanda Seyfried as Needy Lesnicki *Paul St. Peter as Dracula *Richard Epcar as Raiden *John DiMaggio as Frankenstein *Kevin Michael Richardson as Demongo, Time Guardian *Phil LaMarr as Cinemo, Scorpion, Samurai Jack, Imhotep *Tress MacNeille as Witch *Ken Watanabe as Aku *David Kaufman as Danny Phantom *Grey Griffin as Sam Manson, Medusa *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley Rating Rated T for Teen: Alcohol Reference, Mild Suggestive Themes, Violence Category:Mortal Kombat Category:PS4 Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Child's Play Category:Scream Category:Aliens Category:Friday the 13th Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Category:Samurai Jack Category:Titan A.E. Category:The Matrix Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Danny Phantom